


The making of doomsday

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Based on the scene where Lex Luthor makes doomsday in Batman v Superman movie





	The making of doomsday

Lex Luthor waded into the flooded Kryptonian ship. The water came up to his thighs. He dragged the nude corpse of General Zod into the water. Lex had planned to create a genetically engineered monster from Zod's body.

He had even named the monster 'Doomsday'. However, Lex also needed his own DNA to create said monster. As Lex held the dagger in his hand, contemplating whether he should simply slash his palm and offer droplets of his blood, he had a brilliant idea.

"Computer, will strands of my hair do as a source of DNA?" Lex said, getting ready to cut off his hair.

"If you wish to use hair DNA, you will have to make sure that the hair root is still attached to the hair as the shaft of the hair alone will not do," the ship's computer said.

"Why not?" He said.

"The necessary DNA is found in the root of the hair and not in the shaft. Plucking your hair is no guarantee the strand of hair will contain the root," it said. 

"Fingernail clippings?" Lex said.

"Nails, like hair, are similarly poor-" the computer said.

"Alright alright. What about saliva?" Lex said.

"Saliva is an excellent source of DNA," the computer said.

Lex tried to drool over Zod's face but his mouth was too dry. 

"Damn it," he said.

Lex thought again of using blood but he was too squeamish at the sight of it and averse to pain. He had another brilliant idea.

"Computer, will my semen do as a source of DNA?" Lex said.

"If you wish, you may provide a sample of semen," the computer said.

"Aha!" He said triumphantly.

Now he just had to provide said semen sample. Lex tenderly held Zod's cheek and brow. 

"Time to jack off," he said.


End file.
